The Guardian of Light
by heartpunker123
Summary: Luna comes from a world where light is born but darkness found its way to consume it and the light protected her as the only survivor. After drifting from worlds, Luna meets King Mickey and the rest of The Royal Court of Disney Castle now fully understanding her past. The Guardian of Light is on a quest to save the remaining worlds with the chosen Keyblader from complete darkness.
1. Recurring Dream

**Hi! So, I'm happy to finally get this first chapter uploaded. It's been a long time since I went back to this early fanfic of mine and I wanted to bring it back. Hope you enjoy it and updates may take a while since I have a bunch of other stories to work on :)**

 **So, obviously I'm starting with the first game and it'll continue in the order of the game series not chronological...My character Luna is entirely mine as well as changes placed into the game. This idea has been with me since the first game came out and it's been in development and changing since then with the addition of the other games.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sora's Dream P.O.V:**

 _'I've been having these weird thoughts lately…like is any of this for real or not?' The thought stayed on my mind while my entire body drifted into the deep abyss of the ocean until all of a sudden, I felt myself completely still and my blue eyes opened up to the bright golden sun as I stood on the island shore. The rays of the sunlight blinded my vision as I began to shield myself from its light in order to see what was happening around me finding my best friend, Riku standing several feet away from me, knee deep in the water and his back facing against me. I stared at him after staring at the distance between us as he turned around and extended out his hand towards me while a massive ocean wave formed behind him. My eyes widened before I quickly made a mad dash into the heavy water trying to out swim the large wave but it crashed on top of us causing my whole body to roll underneath the ocean surface._

 _Once I was able to open my eyes underwater, Riku remained still on the sandy bottom with his arm extended out towards me as if the large wave didn't affect him at all. I clenched my mouth and started to swim to him but no matter how hard I tried to reach him, the ocean currents were too strong for me and I was pushed further away from him drifting deeper underwater. Suddenly, I rose to the surface of the calm sea as the day quickly turned into dusk once I reached the surface and gasped for air. I remained waist deep in the shallow water hearing someone calling out my name in the distance as I turned around finding Kairi on the beach I waved to her before pushing myself through the water to meet up with her._

 _As I reached the shore, I lunged over with my hands placed over my knees trying to regain my energy while she started to laugh at my tiredness and I looked at her smiling face as seconds later her expression changed into a shock one staring up at the sky and I did the same. There in the sky were thousands of stars falling from above and that wasn't all that caught my eyes, I saw myself falling too with my arms wrapped around a girl with long brown hair and dressed in a purple outfit. Suddenly, I began to feel myself falling backwards into the water again as Kairi tried to reach out her hand for me calling out my name but I couldn't hear her voice as she vanished once I felt submerged in water only I didn't feel like I was underwater instead I was falling from the sky with my arms holding onto the same girl. I began to shut my eyes and held onto her tightly afraid to let her go. Within seconds, the two of us crashed into the sea as the sudden impact made my grip loosen and the mysterious girl drifted away from me and vanished in the ocean. I couldn't reach her as I felt unable to move my body and felt my eyes closing again diving deeper in an abyss of darkness and feeling no longer in the ocean. Softly, my feet were planted at the bottom of darkness triggering the floor beneath me to illuminate into a field of white blooming flowers surrounding me. As I looked at the flowery field, my eyes took notice of an animal several feet away from me, it was a pure white wolf with deep blue glowing eyes and around its neck was a golden chained necklace with a crystal eight-pointed star pendent. It stared at me for a while as if studying me before I decided to take a step forward and suddenly the blooming flowers transformed into white doves taking flight and I quickly shielded my face while a brighter light formed underneath me. Once I was able to see again, the wolf that once stood there was gone and now in its place was a girl dressed in white wearing the same necklace and had the same blue eyes as the wolf. She was the girl I was holding earlier from the falling sky and before I can say anything to her, large white angel wings spread from behind her and she flew off just like the birds leaving behind a few white feathers. Now I was left on my own standing on a large colorful stained glass panel in the darkness._

* * *

 _'You hold one of the most powerful weapons of all…You are the one who will help the Guardian to open the door…' A strange voice appeared in the air as the strange dream that I've been having for so long now vanished._

 **End Dream**

* * *

My eyes had slowly opened up to the warm rays of the bright sun as I woke up on the shore of the island before I sat up and looked at the clear blue ocean. I gave out a loud yawn and closed my eyes again hoping to continue that dream again as I rested my head back on the sand before a huge shadowy figure hovered over me.

"Woah…!" My heart quickly jumped out of my chest as it resembled the same shadow like creature from my dreams. I quickly turned around in the sand, only to see that it was Kairi which was a relief to me as she laughed at me. "Give me a break, Kairi!" I gave her a small smirk and sat up on the sand again while she began to tease me.

"Sora, you lazy bum, I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here…" She looked at me with a wide grin as I tried to explain to her about the recurring dream I had to her.

"No! You don't understand! This huge black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't…ow!" Before I even had a chance, she hit me on the head as I began to rub the area where it hurt and stared at her.

"Are you still dreaming?" She asked me and I answered her.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know…what was that place? It was so bizarre…" I softly let out to myself feeling unsure whether it was dream or not especially one that I've been having every night now.

"Yeah, sure…You were dreaming about that girl again weren't you?" Her lips extended wide at the mention of the mysterious girl from my dreams, I told her and Riku about it and ever since I've been given a hard time from them now.

"Yeah, she was there again and I don't even know why she's in my dreams or who she even is…but whenever I dream of her, there's always that wolf too…" As I began to focus about my dream, Kairi began to laugh again and started walking towards the shoreline with her hands held behind her back while I tried to change the subject.

"Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." This was a question I would always ask her because I always wanted to know. Kairi was brought here on the island when Riku and I were younger and somehow she had no memory about where she was born or anything. When I waited for her to respond, she quickly shook her head and spoke.

"I've told you before, I don't remember…" She said the same thing to me again as I tried to jog her memory.

"Nothing at all…?" I let out as she continued to study the blue ocean.

"Nothing..." Her answer was simple and never different as I wondered if she would ever want to see it again and I asked her.

"Do you ever want to go back?"

"Mm. Well, I'm happy here." I noticed the smile extending at the corner of her mouth as I began press on.

"Really…?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind going to see it." She told me with glee in her voice and I was excited too.

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other world out there! I want to see them all!" I proudly spoke out as in the back of my mind I wonder if I'll ever find that girl from my dreams.

"So what are we waiting for?" She faced me with a wide grin as the voice of Riku suddenly spoke out from behind the two of us.

"Hey! Aren't you guys forgetting about me? So, I guess I'm the only one working on this raft." He let out with a smirk and tossed the wooden log towards me as I managed to catch it but stumbled on my back causing Kairi to laugh at me while Riku looked at her with a brighter grin. "And you're just as lazy as he is!" He told her as she smiled back at him, it wasn't hard to realize that two of them liking each other.

"So, you noticed. Okay! We'll finish this raft together. I'll race you!" Kairi began to come up with a fun challenge while Riku eyes looked with mine in disbelief as Kairi is known to be a slow runner compared to the both of us.

"Huh?"

"What, are you kidding?"

"Ready…Go!" She yelled out and within seconds Riku and I bolted across the sand while Kairi trailed behind laughing in enjoyment as the whole day was spent finding materials to build the raft and gathered food for the adventure to explore other worlds and maybe I'll find the world where the girl in my dreams is.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the first chapter :D  
**

 **Feel free to review, favorite, follow, etc... :)**

 **Message me if you want too!**

 **Have a good week!**


	2. The Girl Named Luna

**Hi! I really want to thank those who took the time to follow and favorite this story, I hope this chapter gives off more information about my character, Luna. More will be slowly revealed as the story continues...especially once i get around to the other games.**

* * *

As the sun settled along the horizon after a long day, Riku, Kairi, and I gathered at our usual spot on the small island of the Papou tree, this tree bearing yellow star-shaped fruit tells a legend that the fruit will bring eternal love to the person you chose to share the fruit with binding their souls forever but it's only a fairytale.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" I let out to Riku as I sat on the leaning grey trunk of the Papou tree along with Kairi who sat close to Riku who was leaning his back against the heavy tree and arms crossed over his chest.

"It could be. We'll never know by just standing here." He answered back to me while his attention broke away from the orange sunset as I began to pull out another question out of curiosity.

"But how far could a raft take us?" Riku then shrug his shoulders in response before speaking again.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." It was a pretty simple answer and later Kairi voiced her own thoughts.

"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" She let out softly giggling to herself while giving him a grin giving Riku a few seconds to answer her.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just I've always wondered why we're here on this island and if there are any worlds out there. Why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are any worlds out there. Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could just easily end up somewhere else, right?" His words finished with a question as he turned to face us for some kind of answer.

"I don't know." I softly let out before shifting my weight and rested on the tree using my back while my blue eyes gazed at the twilight sky above seeing several stars appearing from the darkness as well as the faint light of the moon.

"Exactly, my point, that's why we need to go out there and find out because sitting here won't change a thing, it's the same old stuff. So let's go." Riku spoke out deeply within thought as Kairi pointed this out to him.

"You've been thinking a lot lately haven't you?" She looked at him from above as his face met hers with a smirk on his mouth and answered.

"Thanks to you, if you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this." Kairi gave out a bright grin as I began to roll my eyes at them while their voices continued to speak to one another giving me time to focus on the countless images of that girl from my dreams. She always had this strange crystal pendant in the shape of a star like the ones in the night sky, the same necklace this white wolf wore around its neck too. The both of them also had blue eyes like the ocean and I still couldn't figure out why they both keep appearing in my dreams.

 _'Who is she…? Why is that wolf always around…? Are they connected? Why are they so important that I continue to dream about them…?'_ I thought to myself trying to solve this puzzle as that strange voice from my dreams also preoccupied my mind hearing it repeat itself in my head.

 _'Remember…You hold one of the most powerful weapons of all…You are the one who will help the Guardian to open the door…'_

 _'Most powerful weapons…? What door that needs to be opened…? And who is this Guardian that I need to help…?'_ The more I concentrated to looking for an answer, the sudden image of a silhouette figure with white angel illuminated angel wings appeared in my thoughts before disappearing seconds later and I decided to push it in the back of my mind.

Soon after the conversation about exploring different worlds with the raft ended our day on the island as the night sky was growing over the sky and the three of us were going home back to the main island.

"Sora…!" I heard Riku calling out to me from behind as I was walking on the wooden suspension bridge to head over to the dock where our boats waited for us. Kairi was ahead of the two of us as I turned around to see something being thrown in my direction and I instantly caught it in my hands seeing a single Papou fruit. "You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku let out with a wide smirk extending on his mouth as I stared at the fruit confused.

"A Papou fruit…?"

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each others lives no matter what. Come on, I know you want to try it." The tone in his voice was purely teasing me as he strolled past me carrying that sly grin once I looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Suddenly, he started to burst into laughter once I asked him about it.

"Well, when you find that dream girl that you're always talking about, I'm sure that you'll want to share it with her." He answered me while he broke into another fit of laughter as I glanced down at the five pointed star-shaped fruit of legend before tossing it into the ocean while I began to chase after my friend who was acting like a jerk. He noticed I was bolting after him as he started sprint off across the sandy shores to catch up with Kairi on the dock. I should have never told him about _'her'._

* * *

The bright sunny morning in the world where the Royal Court of Disney Castle resided was usually quiet as Donald Duck, the Court's Wizard, waddled his way through the grand staircase leading to the long corridor of the Grand Throne Room and the King and Queen's Studies. Donald passed through the small entrance into the elaborate Throne Room on his main visits to the King of this world strolling along the long single crimson colored carpet with his quacking voice speaking to the King about a wonderful morning today while his eyes were shut during the casual occasion. After Donald heard no response from his Majesty, he soon opened his eyes to find no King sitting upon the throne and nowhere inside the room bringing him into slight surprise as a black round nose poked out from behind the throne sniffing the air. Donald peered closer at the sight to find Pluto, the King's Royal pet slowly moving away from his hiding place after smelling Donald's familiar scent holding a letter with the King's seal clamped in the dog's jaw. Once Donald accepted the letter from Pluto, he read the written words thoroughly over and over to fully understand what the letter meant before he cried out in panic running out of the throne room and towards the North Garden in search for his best friend and the Court's Captain of the Royal Knight, Goofy. Donald sprinted through the Castle and reached the North Garden, where the secret entrance to the Gummi Ship Hanger stood hidden within the topiary model of Disney Castle at the middle of the garden where Goofy the Dog was sound asleep on this lazy slow day.

"Goofy! Wake up, Goofy! This is serious!" Donald shouted at him in worriedness hoping his loud voice would bring the Knight to wake up but the sleepy dog wouldn't do so and continued to snooze peacefully on the soft flower beds surrounding the green topiary Castle. Quickly increasing with impatience, the Court's Wizard pointed his finger straight into the air and summoned a heavy bolt of lightning from the sky lashing out his anger as he electrocuted the silver plated dog from his slumbers.

"Oh, hey, there, Donald…! Good morning!" As Goofy woke up from the rude awakening, he noticed his friend standing in front of him and happily greeted him despite Donald's face ridden with a glare of concern trying to explain to him about the urgent news.

"Never mind that now! We've got a serious problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone!" Donald soon quieted down his voice wanting to be secretive as Goofy looked to be on full alert.

"Queen Minnie?" Goofy let out to him as Donald quickly shook his head at the mentioning of the Queen.

"Not even the Queen should know about this…" Donald informed him sternly while his friend blinked his eyes in response and spoke out once again.

"Daisy…?" Goofy asked about the Court's Lady in Waiting and his beloved sweetheart which prompted Donald to scream out in defense opposing the thought.

"No! This doesn't concern her!"

"Luna?" The Royal Knight then mentioned the name of their fellow friend who was the Court's Maid of Honor as well as the Royal Adviser to both the King and Queen.

Luna is a fifteen year-old girl residing in Disney Castle although she was never from this world, she originally came from the world in which the purest of light is born, the Descendants of Light. All seemed like paradise when the worlds were protected until a strong presence of darkness overwhelmed her world as it became consumed within the darkness when Luna was very young. Yet, the light within her dying world refused to surrender easily, the light formed a crystalized eight pointed star-shaped pendant necklace around the neck of their sole survivor, Luna. With the most powerful weapon in her hands, the light within her protected her and send her to enter into an unknown world, upon arrival Luna was found and brought into the Kingdom by the King and Queen, adopting the young girl as their second daughter and dubbing her a princess, although she was already one in her world now consumed in darkness. The King and Queen also had a daughter of their own who was about four years old and a year younger than Luna who appointed their new daughter as their true daughter's protector and the daughter loved her new sister very much. Yet, just as Luna's world was no more, so did her new home as one unfortunate day, the world became another victim of the impending darkness and despite holding the Crystal of Light and granting her another power to summon a strange weapon known as the _'Keyblade,'_ Luna was separated from her sister and best friend to be plunged away into another world where she currently resides now, Disney Castle. After being taken in by King Mickey and Queen Minnie, Luna grew up into fully understanding her purpose being chosen as the Guardian of Light and one of the chosen Keybladers. Luna must protect the remaining worlds from being swallowed in the darkness and return the light from the lost worlds and their hearts when the time had come.

"This concerns her too! But this is strictly top secret!" Once Donald answered him back, Goofy let out a wide open grin and waved out his hand to three feminine figures standing several feet behind Donald Duck.

"Oh, Good morning ladies…" As Goofy let out in a cheerful voice, Donald looked at him in surprise before slowly turning himself around and noticed the three royal maidens, Queen Minnie dressed in her pink and red gown and golden tiara with a red stone in the shape of the Royal seal placed firmly on the top of her head stood in front of the Lady in Waiting, Daisy Duck dressed in her violet gown and golden tiara with a purple stone fashioned on her feathery head with her arms placed firmly at her hips. As well as the Maid of Honor and Royal Adviser to the King and Queen, Luna standing next to Daisy and dressed in a cerulean colored gown with white gloves reaching to her mid forearms just as the Queen and Lady in Waiting while the Crystal of Light fastened around her necklace on a long golden chain and her long brown hair was pulled back in a blue bow with a similar golden tiara with a blue stone on top of her head.

"So, what is this so-called _'top secret mission'_ you wanted to speak to us about, Donald?" The soft voice of Luna let out to the Court's Wizard with her blue orbs staring at him in curiosity while her hands were held together and resting at the skirt of her dress and a smile on her pink lips as Donald let out a guilty chuckle.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! :D I'll post the next chapter soon!**


	3. It Began with a Letter

**Happy New Year! Hope all of you enjoyed your holidays:) Here's the new chapter and more will be revealed as the story continues.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sora's P.O.V:**

As the sun raised high above the azure sky, I decided to head towards Destiny Island and search for my friends to finish the raft and gather the rest of the supplies we will need for our journey to travel to other worlds. Once I reached the dock and tied my boat to the metal hook, I found Slephie playing with her jump rope nearby and walked up to her to find out where Riku and Kairi were as their boats were stationed in the water next to mine.

"No, I haven't seen them Sora but maybe Wakka knows." She answered me after I asked her about my friends' whereabouts before her eyes brighten up and spoke to me again. "Hey! Have you heard about the legendary power of the Papou fruit here on the island? Well, they say if you share it with someone you really care for…it binds you together forever and ever through eternity! It's so romantic I got to try it sometime." She let out a deep sigh after telling me about the familiar star-shaped fruit growing on the small island. I knew about the legend of the fruit countless of times and even teased about it when it came to my friends wanting me to use it with the mysterious girl who has occupied my dreams for as long as I can remember.

 _'The fruit is just a fairy tale…it can't be true…could it…?'_

After I left Slephie, I found Wakka standing several feet away from the _Secret Place_ and told me that both Riku and Kairi were waiting for me on the other side of this island while he began to talk to me about his adventures for today.

"Me and Tidus, we are going to do a little exploring today. You know, to the _Secret Place_ at the base of that tree. There's got to be something there, ya?" He let out while pointing his finger at the dark entrance of the cave that I knew all too well about and after speaking to him, I decided to return to the hidden passage once again to find more mushrooms.

The minute I reached the spacious room of the cave, memories flashed before my eyes as all over the stone walls were hundreds of white rough drawings using the small rocks within the _Secret Place_. Slowly, I walked along the art encased within the walls depicting strange faces on the larger boulders and places and things found within the island. Most of these drawings were created when I was about four years old and Riku was five, we were then greeted by Kairi who was also the same age as me and came to the islands soon afterwards. The three of us quickly became friends and most of the time, all three of us would spend time in this dark place sketching along the walls for hours and wondering what the strange wooden door etched with gold opened to. There was no handle, nothing to open it and it's been a mystery ever since. Suddenly, I stopped by the wooden door and brought myself to the ground seeing a small drawing of Riku and Kairi smiling at one another as I was drawn facing at them while a large gap stood in between me and Riku. I felt a small piece of broken rock by my hand and picked it up from the ground as I pressed the sharpen edge against the cold rock wall filling in the gap. After a couple of seconds sketching, I dropped the rock back to the ground and took a minute to admire my new work as I had drawn the mysterious girl in my dreams facing me with a smile on her face and a Papou fruit reaching over to her within my hand.

 _'They say if you share it with someone you really care for…it binds you together forever and ever through eternity!'_ I heard Slephie's voice reentering my mind from earlier today while staring at the girl from my dreams as the sporadic images of her ran through my mind.

 _'If this girl was real, I really want to find her…'_

Strangely, I felt a cold draft coming from behind and slowly turn my head over my shoulder finding a tall brown cloaked being standing at the entrance of the cave. It was hard to see the person's face as it was shrouded with darkness before I began to ask for answers.

"Who's there?" I started to lift myself back on my feet with my heart rising intensely while the hooded figure finally answered.

"I've come to see the _door_ to this _world_." The cloaked being spoke in a deep voice as I recognized it being a man but it was his words that surprised me the most.

"What?" I softly let out and he continued to speak again as I listened.

"This _world_ has been _connected_." The mysterious man told me which I truly didn't understand what he meant.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I wanted to have an answer.

"Tied to the _darkness_ …Soon to be completely _eclipsed_ …"He let out in a vague response, it was hard to understand his meaning.

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out, huh? Wh-where did you come from?" The realization hit me when I noticed he wasn't from the islands.

"You do not yet know what lies _beyond the door_." The cloaked man stated to me referring to the strange wooden door that had no way in opening it which somehow he knew about.

"So, you're from another world!" I let out slightly surprised knowing other worlds do exist and wanted to know more but when he spoke to me the feeling fleeted away.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little..." My fists clenched tightly after I heard him telling me that and began to narrow my eyes before disproving his words.

"Oh, yeah…? Well, you'll see. I'm going to get out and learn what's out there!" I spoke to him with confidence knowing I will do it.

"A meaningless effort for one who _knows_ _nothing_ can _understand nothing_." After refusing to hear him, I slowly turned to face back the strange door that has been here since I could remember and once I decided to look at the dark cloak figure, he disappeared from sight.

 _'Who was that guy…?'_ I thought to myself after having a really strange encounter that could happen from dreams, I left the _Secret Place_ to find Riku and Kairi.

* * *

As the raft finally became finished, Riku and I discussed about the name for the raft as well as deciding who should be able to lead the group while heading off to explore other worlds with Kairi suggesting to have a race between the two of us to settle this.

"If I win, I'm captain! And if you win…" I proudly began to tell Riku as he suddenly cut me off mid-sentence.

"I get to share the Papou fruit with Kairi." He told me with determination which caught me by surprise all of a sudden.

"Huh?" I spoke out confused as he repeated himself.

"Deal…? The winner gets a Papou fruit to share with it with Kairi." He smirked to himself while I looked at him in disbelief and hope he was only kidding around.

"Wait a minute…" I tried to counter him but Kairi's voice soon shouted over mine.

"Okay, on my count! One, two, three! Go!" Once her voice finished the countdown, Riku and I ran through the course and I forced myself to let him beat me to win the race because it wasn't worth it and he knew that I liked Kairi as a friend. When I came after Riku in the race, he told me that all of it was a joke and I truly didn't care that he was the captain of the raft to which he named it _'Highwind'_.

* * *

When the day soon changed into dusk, Riku had already left the island stating he needed to rest up as the three of us needed to wake up early to begin our journey to travel other worlds while Kairi and I stayed on the island for a little longer as we sat on the edge of the pier staring into the sunset knowing it was probably the last sunset we will see in our world until we return.

"You know, Riku has changed…" Kairi's voice spoke out suddenly as I turned away from the pink horizon and stare at her with a confused look on my face not understanding what she meant.

"What do you mean?" I questioned to her to get a solid answer while she mindlessly looked down at her shoes staring at the calm ocean water below her.

"Well…" Kairi began to speak but couldn't finish her sentence.

"Are you okay?" I felt slightly concern before she began to blurt out her words.

"Sora! Let's take the raft and go! Just the two of us…!" Kairi's voice caught me by surprise while I looked at her with doubt.

"You can't be serious?" I told her as she started to chuckle and looked at me with a bright smile before answering.

"I'm just kidding." Kairi happily told me but hearing her telling me this didn't make me feel the same.

"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi." I spoke out and her smile quickly vanished as she started to speak.

"Maybe…you know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here, right?" She stared at me with hope in her blue eyes after gazing at the water as I gave her a nod before speaking in response.

"Yeah, of course..." I gave her a warm smile as she softly returned one back to me.

"That's good." Kairi smiled before standing on her feet while I focused at the orange and pink sunset wondering where that strange man came from and how does he know so much about other worlds including this one….I'll find out more about the different worlds and prove to him that I do know something.

"Sora, don't ever change…" My ears picked up Kairi's voice as I was caught off guard by her words and looked at her.

"Huh?" I let out looking at her to which she only gave out a grin before talking again.

"Once the three of us set sail, I know it'll be great and when we travel to other worlds, I know you'll find _'her'_ …" Kairi softly spoke out as she mentioned about the mysterious girl from my dreams while her smile continued to show on her face realizing she was serious this time and I smiled at the thought of meeting this girl while gazing at the sunset.

 _'I hope I do find her…whoever she may be…'_

 **End P.O.V**

* * *

 **Luna's P.O.V:**

Once all of us had reached into the King's Studies, Donald had reached for the open letter written by the King and began to slowly read it out for us to hear the words written in its contents.

 _'Donald,_

 _I'm sorry to rush off without sayin' 'goodbye', but there's serious trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one and that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've got to go check into it. There is someone out there with one of the 'keys' to our survival. So, I need you, Goofy, and Luna to find this other Keybearer and stay with him, got it? If we don't have that other key, it could lead into the wrong hands and the consequences could be very bad! The three of you must travel to Traverse Town on the Gummi ship and find someone named Leon. He will point you into the right direction. Donald and Goofy, whatever happens on this mission, please keep Luna safe. We knew that this time was going to arrive sooner than expected. Each of us made a promise that we must fulfill and prepare ourselves for what is to come._

 _P.S._

 _Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks pal.'_

As Donald finished reading the King's letter to us, I gently placed one hand over the necklace worn around my neck while understanding every word the King had wrote and knew that the time was coming quickly with the darkness taking control of the worlds that were once protected in the light.

"Oh, dear what could this mean?" Daisy, the Lady in Waiting looked at each of us for an explanation as she grew worried before Queen Minnie calmly spoke out to answer fully understanding the King's letter as well.

"It means…we just have to trust the King…" She gently released a soft smile but I knew her eyes were filled with concern and the reason was clear to me.

"Gawish, I sure hope he's all right." Goofy, the Royal Knight expressed his concern and I looked at the sweet and lovable dog with a reassuring smirk.

"I'm sure he is, Goofy. The King knows what he's doing…" Goofy stared down at me with a soft grin and a small nod as Donald, the Court Wizard gently spoke to Queen Minnie.

"Your Highness, don't worry. We'll find the King and this other _'Key'_ mentioned in his letter." Donald let out with determination as his girlfriend, Daisy and the Queen stood by each other staring at the three of us.

"Thank you, the three of you." The Queen gently told us with a soft smile placed on her lips while she looked slightly relieved knowing the King will be found and protected for and all of us will return soon enough…I just know it.

"Daisy, can you take care of…" Donald suddenly began to tell his beloved over something which she finished his words with a warm smile on her face.

"Of course, you be careful now, the three of you." Daisy let out to each of us as I gently gave them a small nod along with Donald and Goofy as Queen Minnie's voice was heard once more before departing to the Gummi Hanger.

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, _he_ will accompany _you_ …" She let out placing her hand over to the King's desk where I noticed a small being jumping in place as it started to speak.

"Over here! Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." The small being politely introduced us as he was indeed an olive green colored cricket dressed in a black tail coat, tan colored dress pants, a fair blue top hat with a yellow band and black shoes and a red umbrella to match his red dress shirt.

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the King…" Our Queen spoke out with confidence as Donald began to salute to both the Queen and Lady Daisy while I curtsey to them before realizing Goofy had left our side and stood alongside the Queen and Daisy saluting to us both which upset Donald.

"You're coming too!" He angering yelled out as he hauled the poor Knight out of the King's Studies causing me to laugh lightly before I began to follow them only to be stopped by the voice of the Queen.

"Luna…?" I turned around to face them both before hearing her voice again. "Please take care of them both and bring everyone back safely…" She held both of her hands while I response with a nod and soon spoke out.

"I will…I promise." My lips gave them a wide smile before I left the room and caught up to Donald, Goofy, and newcomer Jiminy Cricket to the Gummi Hanger.

 **End P.O.V**

"Please be careful….Princess Luna…" Queen Minnie softly let out while the image of Luna, the Guardian of Light faded from her sight.

* * *

Thank you for Following, adding to Favorites, Story Alerts, Etc. Thank you for reading more importantly! :D


	4. The Journey Begins

**Hello, Everyone! So, I'm sorry that it took a long time to update! I just went back to school so it's going to keep me busy but I'll try to upload as musch as I can.**

 **Please Enjoy reading and thank you for taking the time to review, favorite and follow:D**

* * *

 **Luna's P.O.V:**

My light blue heels clicked against each steel step as I walked down the spiral staircase leading towards the entrance of the Gummi Hanger with Donald walking in front of me and Goofy close behind along with our small new companion Jiminy Cricket, who seated himself on top of the Knight's helmet. He explained to us about his world being consumed by the darkness after he arrived to this castle.

"Gawish, Jiminy, so your world disappeared too?" I heard Goofy's surprised tone in his voice realizing each of the worlds were being targeted at a fast pace and we needed to act now and find the other key. If only I know who possess the second known Keyblade but the only thing I could picture in my mind was a boy with ocean blue eyes.

 _'Could he be the one we are searching for…?'_

"It was terrible! We were scattered and as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Jiminy's words clouded my mind as the memories of my past started to seep through my mind. The darkness suddenly appeared without warning and completely devoured both my birth world and the world where I found short lived happiness before stumbling into this world and becoming a part of the family that I know and love.

"Oh, Luna arrived to the castle after both her world and another one she scattered to disappeared ten years ago…" Goofy lend out his voice, breaking my thoughts as I turned my head over my shoulder and stared at him with a small smile on my lips. Despite having both of the worlds I considered home consumed within the darkness, the night I arrived to this world will always stay fresh in my mind. This was the place where I learned to understand my true purpose and received the friendship among the ones residing in this castle.

"Goofy?" Donald sternly spoke to the humble dog warning him about the code of the World Order. It states that if a newcomer enters a new world, they cannot reveal too much about where they came from. Although, in my case it is an exception as I had fully trusted the King and Queen about my origins.

"Oh, right. I got you while we're in other worlds we can't let on where we're from. We've got to protect the World Border."

"Order…!" Donald corrected him as Goofy gave out a warm grin before speaking again.

"Right, World Order." I heard him giving out his lovable laugh while Donald sighed and I lightly gave out a chuckle at his usual silliness. "I guess we'll need new duds when we get there." Goofy commented as I completely agreed. We had to be prepared for our mission and needed to right outfits for the long journey.

"Yeah, I could use a new outfit with a little more leg room." I smiled to myself, even though I love my blue grown, a new set of clothes to move more freely felt necessary.

"We'll change our clothes once we reach Traverse Town." Donald informed the two of us as we continued to move through the darkly lit corridor before reaching the illuminated Gummi Hanger.

Large silver made gears turned along the walls functioning smoothly as Donald reached up to the communicator speaker which connects to the small cockpit station hanging above us where the castle's chief engineers, Chip and Dale, the adorable chipmunk brothers worked inside.

"Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready!" Once the wizard spoke into the communicator, I looked on as the two rodents followed orders and scurried towards the control panel preparing the departure.

Seconds later, a massive mechanical gloved hand made its way over towards us picking up Donald by his webbed feet as he hanged upside down and placed him inside the open hatched of the Gummi ship. Soon after, Goofy was hung upside down with Jiminy and dropped into the ship before the large glove held me by the waist and thankfully I didn't had to hold the skirt of my dress in place since I wasn't carried like the others.

When I entered the spacious aircraft on my feet, my blue eyes looked around my new surroundings studying the bridge of the ship having a large control panel with different colored buttons that were glowing and others were flashing as three cushioned seats stood behind the panel. Once I took the third seat that was capable to seat two, Pluto jumped into the open ship and made his way over to me where he sat himself on my lap and licked my face in delight causing myself to laugh. Donald began to press several buttons on the control panel in charge with captaining the ship while Goofy sat beside him releasing the landing gear for the flight.

Queen Minnie and Lady Daisy entered the Hanger to wish us a farewell and safe voyage until all of us return to the castle with the King and the light of the worlds saved from impending darkness. I noticed Daisy gazing longing at her beloved, Donald as he stared at her through the cockpit glass with a loving smile one more time and showing a thumbs up telling her that everything will go well.

Donald activated the engines and the ship began to rumble lowly like a small earthquake as I secured the safety belt over Pluto and myself for preparation.

"BLAST OFF!" The wizarding duck shouted out with his index finger pointing at the runaway tunnel ahead of us to leave our world but as he did so a bright red arrow pointed downwards at the tunnel and the Gummi ship sent us free falling straight down. Donald and Goofy hollered in panic, they both forgot about to use their safety restraints and falling out of their chairs before colliding against the ceiling of the ship while I winced at their pain and remained in my seat with my arms holding onto Pluto tightly. The engine failure only lasted temporary as once we entered the outside of space, the engines roared and rocket us into the direction of Traverse Town.

 _'Keyblader, wherever you may be, I hope we reach you in time before the darkness does…'_

 **End P.O.V**

* * *

 **Sora's P.O.V:**

Being in my bedroom that night, all I could think about was leaving this island and traveling to other worlds with Riku and Kairi tomorrow as my eyes looked up at the ceiling of my bedroom. I was focused on the wooden toy sail boat carrying two hand sewn dolls inside, a boy and a girl smiling while Kairi's voice from earlier echoed back in my mind.

 _'Once we set sail, I know it'll be great and when we travel to other worlds, I know you'll find 'her'...'_

The images of that girl with those light blue orbs from my dreams flashed in my head once more while my ears heard the soft rumbling of clouds swarming the dark sky bringing in an oncoming storm.

 _'What…?'_ I instantly shot up from my bed and faced outside the window by my bed noticing the ash black clouds hanging over the island and flashes of white lightning erupted from the sky.

"A storm…? Oh, no! The raft…!" I pushed my window opened and climbed out with my feet touching the ground shortly afterwards, I ran towards the dock off the beach and jumped on my boat paddling back to the island as fast as I could to save the raft.

Once I reached the island and tied my boat to the pier, I found two boats belonging to my friends realizing they were here on the island too and the rumbling groans of the thundering clouds above me became louder turning my attention at the sky and witnessing this massive black hole with a deep red core sucking in the island like a vacuum.

"What is that?" I knew something wasn't right and I was beginning to feel scared.

With my eyes fixated on the strange black hole increasing in size I felt a chill run down my spine like the feeling of being creeped on from behind and when I turned around there were small ant-like shadow creatures with yellow glowing orbs coming out of the ground. These were the same creatures from my dreams.

 _'What the hell is going on…?'_ I thought to myself and brought out my wooden sword hoping I can fend them off as I tried to swing my weapon at them but to no avail. My sword would just go through them like air and there was nothing else to do but run away while the shadow creatures sank back into the ground scurrying after me.

As my eyes looked out ahead of me, I caught the sight of Riku standing on the small island of the Paupo tree staring at the stormy ocean and immediately I headed in his direction hoping I can figure out what was happening. My body froze halfway on the wooden bridge from Riku who continued to face the raging ocean as I raise my voice over the storm to get his attention.

"Riku…! What's going on? Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" My voice became filled with concern and fear as he remained still without an ounce of emotion about our friend's whereabouts or what was happening on the island around us.

"The door has opened…" Riku let out all of a sudden speaking lowly as I didn't understand his words.

 _'The door…?'_

"What?"

"The door has opened, Sora! Don't you see? Now, we can go to the outside world!" Riku began to shift his whole body around, facing me with a serious look in his eyes and a proud smirk on his lips. I was purely confused by his statement and it didn't make sense.

"What are you talking about? We need to find Kairi!" I tried to knock reality back into him while the wind howled louder as the gusts of air blew around us.

"Kairi is coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back and this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Suddenly, Riku slowly extended out his hand for me to reach, the same gesture he did in my dreams as I grew more concerned and scared.

"Riku…" My voice sounded weak almost too hard to hear while the storm was growing stronger. Within seconds, a ring of black and violet appeared underneath him and black tentacles wrapped around him almost as if he was being consumed by this unknown force. I pushed myself quickly running towards him trying to reach for my friend in an attempt to save him but my own feet were caught by the darkness too as I struggled to help Riku, who looked at me completely calm by the situation.

The black abyss was easily swallowing the both of us alive as it became harder for me to breathe with my lungs until this shining bright light relinquished the darkness and I felt something heavy weighed into my hand before I was able to open my eyes with no Riku in sight. He was gone. Staring down at my hand, I found this strangely shaped silver sword resembling a large key with the blade in the shape of a crown similar to the necklace around my neck and the chain on my pants.

 _'Keyblade…Keyblade…use it to fight against the darkness and help the Guardian…'_ That familiar voice from my dreams whispered to me again as my azure eyes were perplexed by this weapon called the 'Keyblade' held firmly in my hand, but before I could even think, those shadow creatures reappeared again.

As one of those creatures jumped to pounce, I quickly gripped the weapon in both hands and strike it down watching it being thrown backwards and dispersing into a cloud of black smoke. The Keyblade was effective enough to harm them and I continued to fight against the enemies around me while moving forward across the island as I needed to find Kairi and the only place I knew she would be hiding was the _Secret Place_.

* * *

"Kairi…! We need to leave now! The island isn't safe!" My voice echoed throughout the cave as she stood still with her back facing me while her attention stared straight at the mysterious door. The sound of my voice registered in her ears causing her body to turn around and looked at me with a painful expression.

"Sora…" Slowly, she extended out her arms in front of me and the door unexpectedly opened on its own sending out a strong gust of air which Kairi was no match to withstand the heavy wind and was thrown towards me. I tried to wrap my arms around her but the second I had her, she completely vanished just like Riku and the heavy winds proved to be too strong for me to hold my ground as I felt my whole body being carried away from the cave.

The moment I was able to open my eyes after regaining consciousness, I felt myself underneath the familiar sand except I couldn't hear the rushing waves of the ocean or see the water at all. The island had decreased in size and floated in the sky as it was inching closer in the gravitational pull of the unexplained black hole formed above. The ground underneath my feet began to quiver as I felt a disturbing cold chill running down my spine and turned my weight in the opposite direction before coming face to face with the gigantic human-like shadow monster whose abdomen had a heart-shaped hole through its body. All of those strange dreams of mine were beginning to come true and it's a complete nightmare.

 _'Don't be scare…you possess one of the mightiest weapons of them all…'_ That voice spoke out to me again as I wielded the sword called the Keyblade and prepared myself to fight.

* * *

During the heavily intense battle, the ground beneath me rattled uncontrollably and the island became dangerously closer to the burning black hole with its red core. The strong winds were too difficult to withstand as I struggled to keep my grip steady on the buried plank of drift wood while the massive giant creature was easily swept into the deep hole of darkness. No matter how hard I tried, my strength was beginning to falter and my fingers continued to lose its grip before feeling my whole body being swallowed alive within the black hole and slowly losing consciousness.

 **End P.O.V**

* * *

 **Hope you're enjoying the story so far:) The next chapter will take place in Traverse Town.  
**


	5. First Encounters

**Hello. Sorry for the long wait! School has been practically taking up most of my time to upload anything new! Here's the latest chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

As we reached the small world called Traverse Town, our mission is to find someone named Leon. We also acquired new outfits suited for our long journey. I stepped through the door into the town square, dressed in a black and purple corset with gold lining in the shape of a heart stitched in front. The white pleated fuku graduated into purple at the hem of the skirt and reached several inches above the knees, giving me plenty of flexibility room. A gold chained belt loosely circled the skirt with a small gold heart-shaped charm dangling in front. The back of my hair was fastened with a black bow and black fingerless gloves provided a stronger grip when I needed to defend myself using my Keyblade. Lastly, the Crystal of Light hang securely around my neck, as my black heels clicked against the brick floor while Goofy paused half way and stared up at the night sky with his finger pointing at the stars.

"Look, a star's going out!" He panicked as I let my blue eyes gaze above the ebony night and witnessed the ball of gas vanishing in seconds. Donald gasp in disbelief, knowing this wasn't a great start to begin our journey. We needed to find Leon and the other _'Key'_ immediately.

"Come, on. Let's hurry!" Donald commanded, as I agreed with him and pushed ourselves further into this new world. "Where's that ' _Key'_?" The duck spoke his thought out loud and I wished I could tell him the answer the second he said this.

"Maybe it is best if we find Leon." I suggested to him, it was our safest bet. All of a sudden, I began to have this warm sensation brewing inside of me. The feeling was strong.

 _'Could it be nearby?'_ I thought to myself, referring the ' _Key_ ' as my attention caught Pluto sniffing the air and picking up a scent of some kind. The golden colored dog started to trace the new found smell on the ground and wandered away from the rest of us. Goofy noticed this too and looked back at me before trying to get Donald's attention.

"Uh, Donald, Ya know, I betcha that…" As the lovable dog attempted to bring the duck to face us, he quickly interrupted.

"Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?" Donald hardly turned to look at Goofy and continued to march forward without another glance.

"What do I know? Hmm…Come on, Pluto!" Goofy let out and probably assumed it wasn't important to bring it up anymore. He called for the King's faithful companion to return, but I knew that whatever Pluto had found was significant and I decided to check it out.

"I'll stay with him for a while, Goofy. He probably needs to use the bathroom." I stared up at him as he nodded in response before following Donald. I began to walk into the opposite direction to where Pluto wandered off.

As I turned into a corner of a building, I reached a darkly lit alley way and noticed Pluto standing several feet away from me wagging his thin black tail rapidly. He turned his head to face me and barked in response. I knew he had found the source of the scent. Whatever it was, it was hidden behind these large wooden crates and barrels. The burning sensation was growing, my body moved closer to the dog to see what he located.

"What is it, boy?" My lips let out a soft grin once I reached him. I stroked the top of his soft head before slowly turning to find an unconscious boy pressed against the brick wall. From his appearance, he had brown spiky hair and wore a strange red outfit with overly large yellow shoes and though his clothes seemed odd, there was something about him I couldn't shake off. It made me feel comfortable. Maybe it's because he looks to be a year younger than me.

"Do you think he's the one we've been searching for?" My blue gaze stared at the boy while I felt my fingers being licked by Pluto in response. I knew he meant it was possible. Having the ability to change into a wolf, gave me the capability to understand animal language, especially dogs.

"I wonder where he came from. He doesn't seem to be a part of this world…" My knees touched the cold ground as I studied the stranger's face.

 _'He's kind of cute though…'_ I thought to myself, feeling the heat radiating within my cheeks before forcing to push the thought deep within my mind. I stood up and folded my arms over my chest as I spoke to the King's Royal pet sitting beside me.

"If this is the one we are looking for, it wouldn't be safe for him to be on his own. Especially, when I can sense the darkness lurking nearby, we need to bring Donald and Goofy here." My voice was soft spoken, as I felt the icy shivers lingering against my skin because of the enemies hidden within the shadows of this world. Impulsively, Pluto lunged closer to the boy and licked his face as he began to stir and open his eyes. They were a shade of deep blue like the azure sky.

"What a dream…" His voice sounded groggy and his eyes were slowly beginning to close again. Pluto acted sharply and forced his front paws against his chest causing the boy to be fully awake. "This isn't a dream!" He let out in surprise as I opened my mouth to speak.

"No, it isn't. Pluto caught your scent a mile away. You're lucky he found you…" I glanced down at the lovable pooch and patted the top of his head as he barked happily. My eyes returned to the boy, who looked astounded at my appearance and the feeling never flickered out.

"It's you! The one from my dreams! I don't believe this-Uh, you know what? Never mind…" His voice suddenly lowered from embarrassment and my own face flushed red from his words.

 _'The one from his dreams..? What is he talking about..?'_

"Are you sure you're all right?" I tried to maintain my composure, as he began to massage the back of his head slowly. He probably bumped his head when he ended up in this world.

"Ye-yeah, I think so. Where am I?" He let out. I had a duty to protect the World Order, revealing too much would result in consequences even if he could be the one holding the other ' _Key'_.

"Traverse Town…" My voice answered him simply.

"Traverse Town, I really am in another world…" He stared down at the ground sadly. I knew how it felt. Being in the world you've known for most of your life and suddenly one day, it's gone. Everything disappears and only a memory is left.

"Listen, you need to careful out here…" I began to speak again, wanting to explain the darkness lurking within this world, except my words was cut off as he spoke.

"I'm sure I can take care of myself…" He responded with confidence and I took his word.

"Well, I guess you don't need my help then. I'll see you around." As I started to walk away, I was going to keep a close eye on him from a far. This boy seemed important and if the darkness was targeting him, I'm not going to let them take his heart.

"Hey, wait!" I heard his voice calling for me to stop, but he proven himself that he didn't need any help. Pluto followed behind me as the two of us disappeared from the alley.

"We'll meet again soon, Keyblader. I promise." I said to myself with a small smirk spread along my pink lips. "Pluto, go find Donald and Goofy. I'll meet with them soon." I looked at the loyal dog. He raised one of his black long ears in the air and began to run off to find our friends. I viewed the night sky above, watching another star blinking out from existence before jumping on the ledges of the buildings and stood on top of a roof top, keeping an eye on the boy.

* * *

 **Sora's P.O.V:**

I found her! I found the girl from my dreams in this new world that I ended up, but I made a complete jerk out of myself trying to prove to her I was brave enough to handle things on my own. She chose to leave me and I now regret it.

 _'I'm such an idiot!'_ The inner voice inside my head shouted. Now, I was left alone in this world and I was going to find her and apologize.

I started to move out of the alley way and entered the deserted town square, trying to figure out where she could be.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere…" A voice spoke out to me from behind. I slowly turned around and noticed an older guy with long brown hair and dressed in black.

"Who are you?" I summoned the Keyblade out, preparing to defend myself.

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" He let out in disappointment, placing his fingers against his forehead. I was beginning to feel my anger boiling underneath my skin.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" My blue eyes glared at him within the distance apart from us.

"Never mind. Now, let's see that Keyblade." He took a couple steps forward and his arm was extending towards me. He knew about the weapon in my hand.

"What? There's no way you're getting this!" I let out defensively, he wanted it to himself and I wasn't going to let that happen.

"All right, have it your way." He stopped in his tracks and wielded his own weapon, a long silver blade which looked as though it was part revolver too. I remained my ground and prepared to fight him.

 **End P.O.V**

* * *

As Sora did his best to defend himself against the unknown stranger, the battle was short lived as the rookie Keyblader's exhaustion got the best of him and the experienced opponent outdid the poor teenager, who succumbed to the hard brick earth.

"Hey, you found it. Nice going Leon." Squall Leonhart's ears heard the familiar female voice, belonging to the greatest ninja in the world, Yuffie.

"Still, it looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse…" He said to her, staring down at the unconscious boy with the silver Keyblade, shimmering from the soft lantern glow, as it was held in his hand.

Studying the commotion that occurred, a black silhouette stood on the rooftop of the Accessory Shop. The animal's blue orbs glowing in the darkness, as the eight pointed star crystal pendant resting around the animal's neck reflected a soft glow of the moonlight. Her eyes peered as the two humans picked up the boy from the ground and separated the Keyblade from its owner before walking into the Second District. The wolfish figure ran off the roof and jumped on another rooftop after another leaving the area.

* * *

"Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky…" Goofy spoke out to Donald, feeling slightly scared. The two of them reached the back entrance of the Traverse Town Hotel with Pluto close by, as they continued to find Leon.

"Aw, phooey I'm not scared." The Wizard boasted his bravely to the Knight.

"I sure hope Luna is okay. Where do you think she'd gone?" Goofy was troubled with concern and looked down at the King's pet, Pluto, looking for an answer.

"She's alright. I'm sure she'll catch up with us soon." Once Donald told him this, Luna jumped down from the roof of the hotel and landed her feet in front of him with ease. He was scared to death as he jumped off the ground and wrapped his feathered arms around Goofy's neck for support.

"I'm sorry, Donald. I didn't mean to scare you." Luna began to laugh softly to herself, trying to contain her mischievous grin by placing her hand to her lips.

"Excuse me. Did the King send you?" A gentle voice spoke to Luna, as she felt someone lightly tapping her shoulder. There was an older girl dressed in a pink dress and happily smiled at the Guardian with welcoming green eyes.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! The next chapter will have Sora and Luna introduce each other! Have a good week!**

 **Thank you to those who Favorite, Follow, Story Alert, Review, etc! :D**


	6. Two Worlds Collide

**Hi! Sorry it look a while to update. This chapter was longer but I needed to split it up. Anyways I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Sora's P.O.V:**

"Come on. Lazy bum, wake up." I heard the familiar voice of Kairi speaking to me after I slowly opened my eyes. I found myself lying on a bed in a strange room decorated with shades of green where she stood several feet in front of me. "You okay?"Kairi spoke to me again, concerned as I try to remember the events that happened before I was knocked out.

"I guess…" When I answered her, I began rubbing the back of my head as it felt sore. All I remembered was encountering the girl in my dreams finding me in the alleyway, those strange black shadow creatures attacking me wherever I went, and that one older guy dressed in black trying to take away that Key from me.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield that Keyblade." Kairi suddenly explain to me about those creatures attacking me, I was relieved she made it out okay after what happened to our island.

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Kairi." My mouth formed a warm grin, I wondered if Riku was here too.

"Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja, Yuffie." Kairi's voice suddenly changed and her image did too once my vision started to clear up. The person in front of me wasn't Kairi anymore, it was an older girl with short black hair and brown eyes. "I think you might've overdone it, Squall." She spoke out to the person standing next to her, the same one who fought me because I refused to give him the Keyblade.

"That's Leon." He spat out with irritation and crossed his arms over his chest. I wandered my eyes around the room and found the Keyblade positioned against the green painted Grandfather clock.

"The Keyblade…" I let out softly, hearing Yuffie's voice again.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you." She pointed out to me, sharing more information about the shadow creatures.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them, but it won't work for long. Still, it's hard to believe that you of all people are chosen to wield this blade." Leon stride over to the Key and held it by the handle, extending out his arm to study the weapon in front of him. Seconds in his hand, a surrounding light erupted from the Key and dissolved into air from his grasp before I felt the warm light forming into my hand as it reappeared. walked over towards the weapon and grasped it at its handle and holding it out in front of him. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." Leon concluded calmly, but I was growing impatient and needed to know what was going on here.

"Why don't you start making sense? What's going on here?" I grew annoyed with passing conversations, I needed to find out exactly what was happening.

 **End P.O.V**

* * *

 **Luna's P.O.V:**

Donald, Goofy and I followed Aerith, an older girl with knowledge about the disappearing worlds, guided us into the Traverse Town Hotel through the back alley entrance as we entered into the Red Room filled with ancient Chinese décor. I took a seat on top of a small dresser with Pluto sitting by my dangling legs, as Donald and Goofy stood with Aerith, who sat on the red chest at the foot of the bed and began to speak to us.

"As you already know there are many worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" Her green eyes glanced at each of us understanding this knowledge as the visions of burning buildings, the horrid screams of people in terror, and hearts stolen from the Darkness. The memories of my past flashed through my mind.

"Yeah." Donald quacked out, as I couldn't pay attention to his body language or Goofy's as he spoke out in a muffled voice.

"But they're supposed to be a secret."

"They've been secret because they've never been connected until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed." Aerith spoke out to the recent events plaguing the worlds around us, but the Darkness has always been here for a long time hiding in the shadows, waiting to lurk out again.

"The Heartless will stop at nothing until they feast on the hearts of those filled with light and then the light within this world." I spoke out, snapping away from those memories and looked at Aerith, who nodded her head in response.

"Yes, that is what I assumed to be their purpose."

 **End P.O.V**

* * *

 **Sora's P.O.V:**

"The Heartless?" My words fell out of my mouth in confusion after Yuffie and Leon began to tell me about what was happening.

"The ones who attacked you, remember?" Yuffie tried to knock some sense into my memories about those shadow creatures.

"Those without hearts." Leon spoke out in definition as Yuffie answered to me again.

"The darkness in people's hearts is what what attracts them." She let out and took a seat next to me on the bed.

"And there is darkness within every heart. But the Heartless also seem to be attracted by those hearts pure with light, such as the Guardian…" Leon pointed out remaining to keep his eyes closed when speaking.

' _Save the Guardian….'_ That voice spoke in my mind again, as the silhouette figure with blinding white angel wings flashed through my eyes.

"The Guardian?" I let out softly and Leon answered for me.

"Protector of the Light within worlds and the Light shining in every heart. The Guardian was born from the pure light before the Darkness formed and the Heartless are drawn to power the Guardian possesses. The only problem is no one knows where to find them, it's said the Keyblade has the power to find the Guardian and it's probably another reason why the Heartless attacked you." As he told me about the Guardian, I stared down at the silver blade in my hand and wondered about the girl from my dreams, finding me in this world. I wished I didn't act the way I did and had her stayed with me. Then maybe I would've got to know her more.

' _I wonder if I'll ever see her again.'_ I thought to myself while hearing Yuffie's voice snapping out of my thoughts.

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?"

 **End P.O.V**

* * *

 **Luna's P.O.V:**

"Ansem...?" Goofy spoke out confused. That name sounded familiar to me, as if I heard it before but I didn't know the where exactly.

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in every detailed report." Aerith softly explained to us, as I could feel the light pulsing within the crystal pendent. I placed my hand over it and felt its warmth. Something inside of me was stirring and I wondered if it was ' _him'_ , the Keyblader I found in the alleyway.

"Gwarsh, uh, can we see it?" Goofy asked her gesturing his gloved hands.

"It's pages are scattered everywhere." She sadly shook her head in disappointment.

"Scattered?" Donald surprisingly let out.

"Too many worlds." Her words answered, telling us that all of those reports were within the worlds outside.

"Oh, then maybe the King went to find 'em." Goofy smiled, exchanging glances between Donald and me.

"It is possible." I told him, seeing Aerith nodding her head in agreement.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly." She smiled in response.

"We've gotta find him quick!" Goofy became filled with eagerness and despite feeling the same, there was one thing we needed to do first.

"Wait! First, we need that _Key_!" Donald reminded him.

"That's right. The other Keyblade and it's somewhere here in this world. Luna, I know you will find it before the Heartless do." Aerith looked at me with a warm smile on her lips, believing in me that I find the second Key.

"The feeling is close by, I can feel it."

 **End P.O.V**

* * *

 **Sora's P.O.V:**

"So, this is the _Key_?" I held the weapon in front of me once I spoke.

"Well, one that we know of." Yuffie pointed out.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what." Leon informed me more about the Keyblade and the Heartless.

"Well, I didn't ask for this." I let out, I didn't understand why this _Key_ chose me.

"They Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you." Yuffie said to me and soon Leon spoke out afterwards.

"So, tough luck."

"How did all this happen? I remember being in my room…" I began to recollect my memory before all of this happened until something clicked.

"Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? My friends? Riku and Kairi?" My body pushed off the bed, a strong wave of anxiety crashing on top of me.

"You know what? I really don't know." Leon spoke out softly, unsure of the whereabouts of my friends. I sadly hanged my head down after he answered. Suddenly a black and violet sphere formed from thin air as a Heartless Knight emerged in the room."Yuffie, go!" Leon called out to her, she instantly bolted through the door to escape.

 **End P.O.V**

* * *

 **Luna's P.O.V:**

A loud commotion erupted from the room next door, as Donald decided to investigate and waddled towards the door. A small light surrounded the crystal around my neck, danger was near.

"Donald, wait!" I shouted out to stop him and watched as someone stormed through the room crushing my friend against the wall from the weight of the door.

"Yuffie?" Aerith ran after the girl, leaving us in the room. A loud crash of glass shattering in the other room broke through my ears. Goofy carefully pulled the door away from the wall, finding Donald smashed against the wall and flattened.

"Come on, we need to go!" I spoke out, peeling Donald off the wall gently as it left his imprint. He quickly composed himself with Goofy's help as I began to ran outside towards the balcony and leaped out with the others close by.

* * *

After failing to search for the Keyblader in the first and second districts, we entered the third district through the balcony. Pluto's nose sniffed at the hard floor following the scent of the one we had found in the alleyway, I haven't told Donald, Goofy nor Jiminy about the encounter, but I'll tell them once we find the other Keyblader.

" _Luna, over here!"_ Pluto barked for my attention as I understood his call, but to everyone else, it's only the bark of a dog.

"What did you find, boy?" I stepped towards the railing and leaned myself over, finding the boy from earlier standing alone in the third district courtyard. He made himself vulnerable to the Heartless.

I hauled myself over the railing, touching the ground on all fours transformed into a wolf. For as long as I can remember, I harnessed the ability of shapeshifting and never found another who has the same ability as me. Donald uses a similar type of magic but it is only temporary. I'm not even sure if there are others and maybe I'm the only one left, but part of me hopes to meet another shapeshifter as we travel to defeat the Darkness. Slowly, I stalked the Keyblader from behind, hoping to get a chance to talk to him again. Though in that moment, my ears perked up my ears hearing the sudden movements of a Heartless scurrying beneath the ground. My fangs became bared, giving out a low growl as a warning and this made the boy turn around and stepped back in surprise.

"Crap! It's a wolf!" He shouted out in fear because my appearance. He didn't know I was the girl he'd met in the alley way and it wasn't much a concern right now. I couldn't let that Heartless harm him.

My blue eyes studied the Heartless Knight emerging from the ground as its glowing yellow orbs focused at the Keyblader. I lifted my tail in the air as a final warning to the enemy as it ignored me and began to move towards the boy with its claws open to attack.

"That's it!" I growled out, breaking into a run towards it with my paws pounding against the concrete surface. My eyes caught the Keyblader shielding himself with his arms to protect himself, the Heartless pushed itself off the ground and extend its red claws to strike the Keyblader. Quickly, I lunged over him, opening my jaws and feeling the Heartless throat within my mouth before clamping down its neck. The painful scream of the creature screeched in the air as I ended its short life and watched the black violet liquid spilled on the floor.

"Huh?" The shocking gasp of the Keyblader filled my ears from behind once I touched the ground with the dead Heartless in my mouth. Fortunately, the blood of a Heartless has no taste. I spat out the carcass and admit it was gross, but I'll somehow get used to it.

As I turned to face those eyes that reminded me of the ocean, my attention noticed an explosion at the balcony and suddenly Donald and Goofy were free falling in the air before landing at the boy. Another attempt to introduce myself to him had once again failed. blue eyes with mine before my eyes noticed Donald and Goofy surrounded by another knight heartless. Stars danced around their dizzy heads until they both snapped out of it and seeing the other Keyblade in the hand of the boy.

"The _Key_!" They were filled with excitement as Pluto run towards me without a single scratch on his body, he must have escaped the encounter in time. I changed back into my original self and patted the dog's head before tending to the dog pile.

"Here let me help." I spoke out with a smile on my face, helping my friends off the one who wielded the other _Key_.

"Wait a minute! It was you? The wolf? You saved me from that Heartless..." He let out breathlessly as he remained on the cold floor.

"Yes and you're welcome. For someone who wields a Keyblade, you need to pay attention to your surroundings more." I softly grinned at him. He opened his mouth to respond but the ground began to shake violently.

Every open corner was blocked off as the ground uprooted itself and a force field formed outside the perimeter of the courtyard by the Darkness to further prevent any escape. On top of the pillars appeared several Heartless Knights setting to ambush each of us before our final threat crashed from the sky, a large armored Knight Heartless with detached limbs. Its face was masquerade underneath its helmet, at the end of each hand formed sharp claws, and the symbol of the Heartless was visible on the chest plate of armor.

"Well, this is certainly a challenge…" My pink lips formed a bright smirk, extending out my arm and within my hand erupted a soft blue light as my Keyblade, the Guardian's Light revealed itself to the enemies. From the tip to the handle, my Keyblade shimmered with gold with the bow and bit taking the shape of a crystallized curved heart constructed from the Crystal of Light. The top of the bow had gold petal accents of a blooming flower while at the end of the keychain formed a smaller version of the star shaped crystal. The Heartless began to get restless at the sight of my Keyblade.

"Wait a minute, you have a Keyblade too!" The boy shouted out in amazement, distracted by the fact I also wield the same weapon as him.

"Yes, but right now is not the perfect time to explain." I let out, trying to focus at the oncoming fight in front of us before breaking into a sprint straight towards the larger Heartless.

"THUNDER!" As Donald shouted his spell, dark clouds formed above us and bolts of lightning crashed at the weaker Heartless shocking them with a powerful current.

"Take that!" Goofy's voice soon followed afterwards, hurling his shield towards the remaining ones left on the battlefield.

"Back off!" My voice yelled at the armored Heartless, leaping off the floor and swinging my Keyblade at its plated armor torso as sparks of light from the Key erupted after coming into contact. The Heartless roared in response and moved its limbless hand to stop me.

"Take this!" Right as I was about to jump backwards to dodge the attack, the other Keyblader came forward and lunged his Keyblade at the incoming razor sharp claws dealing a hard blow to it as bright yellow stars ignited from the impact.

I looked at him with a smile on my lips and he looked at me in return, I nodded my head before fighting against the Heartless again with the new Keyblader at my side.

* * *

 **Feel free to review, PM me, etc, etc...!**

 **The next chapter will include proper introductions!**

 **Have a fun weekend!**


End file.
